


Trying To Act Rebellious

by vonvira



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, High School, M/M, Slow Burn, Violence, jim gets into a lot of fights
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4986355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonvira/pseuds/vonvira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>teenage au from the prompt 'You’re a rebel by accident cause you get really animated when you talk and hit people in the face leading to fights. Now you just roll with it. I know the truth though.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying To Act Rebellious

**Author's Note:**

> jim gets into an unbelievable amount of fights because he's jim. based on the tumblr au 'You’re a rebel by accident cause you get really animated when you talk and hit people in the face leading to fights. Now you just roll with it. I know the truth though.' I'll be adding more tags as the chapters go on

Jim had a reputation for picking fights. It’s not that Jim ever meant to do it, it just _happened_ but no one except Bones knew why the fights ensued; everyone thought he was just a no good punk. The fights occurred the most when he was talking to Bones, both men always became immersed in the conversation and Jim ended up waving his hands animatedly to an irritated Bones. That’s when it always happened. 

He didn’t mean to end up hitting the guys passing by in the face, it just happened. The same way the fights after that always just _happened_.

So when Spock viewed his classmate James Kirk elbow a guy in the groin by accident for the third time in two months, he knew exactly where this situation would end up. He was sitting at his lunch table with a textbook in front of him as he watched apathetically at the fight displayed before him. He could see Kirk grinning even though the man’s nose was spouting blood and a frazzled Leonard McCoy was yelling at him. 

Spock couldn’t help but feel mildly entertained knowing that he was one of the very few who knew why Kirk always got into fights. Kirk accepted and flaunted his reputation of a rebel and Spock always lifted a pointed brow when he heard Kirk boasting in the cafeteria about his brawls.

He watched impassively as the teachers ran and split up the scuffle, Kirk was dragged away still yelling at his adversary and Spock looked down and flicked through his textbook. He didn’t understand why Kirk always went with the fights and didn’t just apologize for his accidents.

And that’s what they were, Spock knew they were just _accidents_. 

The lunch bell rang and Spock closed his textbook and grabbed his lunch tray. He put his tray away and made his way into the halls along with the herd of students. He held his textbook to his chest as he tried to speed to his locker. He made it there with minimum shoving by the flow of students and he ignored the couple sucking faces on the locker next to him. He turned the dial and his lock opened with a click. He pulled out all his necessities for his physics class and slammed his locker shut.

He made it to his class before the bell and sat at his seat in the back. He always chose the seat next to the window so he could have his space. Usually the seat next to him and in front of him were occupied by people too busy to care about speaking to him and Spock was grateful for that. Today the seat in front of him was unoccupied and Spock appreciated the silence.

Students filed through the door and sat near their friends while Spock idly wrote down equations to solve his boredom. The bell rang and the teacher spoke up. The teacher collected the homework and for the first half of the class Spock listened to the teacher with full attention even though he knew all of the material.

As the teacher was writing equations on the board the door of the classroom suddenly swung open and a beat up looking Kirk waltzed in.

“Afternoon, Mr. P!” He said joyously, a wide grin on his face.

“Yes, good afternoon. Take a seat mister Kirk.” The teacher said exasperatedly and turned back towards the board. 

Spock inwardly cursed as he saw Kirk eye the seat in front of him and the other man glided towards the empty seat.

The blonde haired boy flopped down into the seat and shifted so he looked at Spock. He had a look of concentration on his face before his eyes lit up in recognition.

“You’re Spock, right? I’m Jim.” He said cheerfully, holding out a hand. Spock minutely narrowed his eyes but shook the hand nonetheless.

“Nice to meet you, Jim.” Spock replied hesitantly, startled by Jim’s exuberant handshake. Jim nodded before smiling once more and turning back around to face the teacher. The rest of the period went by with no other disturbances for which Spock was thankful for.

Five minutes before the bell rang the teacher gave the students free time for listening so well. Spock witnessed as Jim rolled up tiny paper balls and took out an elastic. He was astonished as he watched the blonde try to shoot paper balls into Hikaru Sulu’s pencil case. 

“Mister Kirk, do you have your homework?” The teacher asked with a hint of a scolding tone, viewing Jim’s attempts at a catapult. 

“Ummm no, see the thing is I spilt my monster on it. It was an accident.” Jim said with a sheepish smile to which the teacher raised an eyebrow at.

“An accident like your fights, I assume.” Spock said under his breath and froze when Jim whipped around with wide eyes. They stared blankly at each other for a few seconds before Jim opened his mouth to say something. Before he could get a word out, the bell rang and Spock scooped up his books and rushed towards the door.

He slipped into the traffic of students and made his way to his locker. They had an early day out since it was the second Friday of the month and Spock was actually grateful for that unlike other times. 

He flicked through his combination and pulled open his locker door. He grabbed his bag and stuffed his books carelessly into it. He swung the backpack over his shoulder and slammed the locker shut. 

He went back into the river of people and made his way to the school doors. He breathed a sigh of relief once he was outside and in the parking lot. He always walked back home and the panic that he had before had subsided. He made his way calmly towards the crosswalk before he felt someone grab his shoulder.

He was spun around and looked at a bewildered Jim, the other boy appeared to be out of breath. 

“What did you say back there in class?” He asked breathlessly.

“It is not of importance.” Spock replied calmly but he could feel his heart beat increase with every second passing.

“You’re lying.” Jim said with an accusatory tone.

“I do not lie.” Spock responded and he kept the panic from leaking into his voice. Jim narrowed his eyes but let go of Spock’s shoulder and shrugged.

“Alright, man. Whatever you say. Look, I gotta go but how ‘bout we talk more on Monday? Sound good?” Jim said with a charming smile.

“Alright, that sounds ‘good’.” Spock replied calmly but his inner voice was thinking that it wasn’t good at all. Jim nodded and said a quick goodbye before turning around and jogging back towards the parking lot. Spock let out a deep breath and forced himself to calm down. He really didn’t want Monday to come.

  


“Nyota, I think he may be worried that I know. It’s logical that he wants to keep his reputation untarnished and he most probably does not trust me to keep that information quiet.” Spock said into the phone and he heard her sigh.

“But you would never say anything unless someone asked and I’m pretty sure no one will ask _you_ about Jim Kirk.” She replied exasperatedly. 

“And if he does pull something with you tomorrow, I’ll personally take care of him.” She said and he could hear a mock punching sound on the other end of the receiver. He gave a soft sigh but smiled nonetheless at his friend’s over protectedness. 

“Thank you Nyota but I think that will be unnecessary.” He replied calmly. 

“Well, the offer still stands.” She said with a grin in her voice.

“I gotta go though, talk to you later. Don’t think about it, okay?” She replied with concern tinted in her voice.

“l will try even though I do not see how I can force myself not to think of it. I appreciate the sentiment. Goodbye.” Spock replied and he heard the click of the phone signifying the end of the call. He let out a loud sigh and flopped back down onto his bed.

He pressed an arm over his eyes and listened to the pitter patter of rain hitting his window. He was not looking forward to tomorrow. He groaned but forced himself to sit up and he stared at his room. He was grateful his room was messy so he could have something to do.

He took his time tidying his room and he could hear his mother moving downstairs. The smell of homemade lasagna entered his senses and his stomach grumbled. 

His mother called him for supper and Spock sat in silence with his mother trying to initiate conversation. 

“Spock, what’s wrong?” She said worriedly.

“I do not wish to talk about it.” He replied while pushing around his food, not meeting his mother’s eyes.

“Alright, but please know that I’m always here. Whatever it is it’ll work out.” She said with an encouraging smile and a pang of guilt hit Spock in the gut. He didn’t want to make his mother worry.

They finished their supper in silence and Spock aided in cleaning up. After the dishes were done he trudged up to his room. He sat down on the floor with his back resting on his bed and he flicked on his phone.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

  


The next morning was filled with anxiety and Spock had to meditate before leaving for school to calm himself down. He got on the bus and put his earphones in. He switched it to classical music and forced himself to take deep breaths. By the time he got to school he was calm again but seeing the tarnished building made a spike of anxiety fly through him.

He forced himself to get up and enter the building. He got to his locker with no incidents and the entire morning was calm and no different than usual. By the time second period was over and it was time for lunch Spock kept reminding himself that there was nothing Jim could say to him in the crowded area of the cafeteria without being heard.

The lunch bell rang and Spock was on edge more than he had been all day but he let no one see the turmoil he was going through. He made his way to the cafeteria and grabbed his tray. So far, he had not spotted Jim or his friends and he made it back to his usual seat without any confrontations. 

Just as he was beginning to calm down he felt a hand clasp his shoulder and someone slide up beside him. 

“Hey Spock!” Jim said cheerily and he gave the black haired boy a winning smile.

“Hello.” Spock said calmly but he felt his stomach turn.

“Gotta love meatball Monday! Am I right?” He grinned and Spock gave a reluctant nod with a furrowed brow. He waited for the rest of the conversation to mention Friday but nothing came. Jim seemed to do all the talking and Spock nodded along. Jim’s friends soon joined them and Spock watched as him and Bones bickered. 

“So Spock, what do you do for fun?” Leonard McCoy asked curiously, waving a meatball with his fork. 

“I read and I play the cello.” Spock said composed and stoic. He didn’t find it ‘fun’ but he enjoyed doing those things to calm down and relax.

“Aw you gotta do more than that!” Jim exclaimed. “You should come with us to laser tag tomorrow! Don’t you think that’s a great idea Bones?” 

“Yeah, _incredible_. But sure, you can come if you want Spock. Although I didn’t even know we were _going_ to play laser tag.” Bones said with an eyebrow raised.

“What do you say, Spock?” Jim said hopefully and he batted his eyes for the full effect.

“I would...Enjoy that.” Spock said skeptically but relieve nonetheless at no mention of Jim’s fights. 

“Cool!” Jim said as he patted Spock’s shoulder and Spock minutely winced. 

Jim spent the rest of the lunch talking everyone’s ear off and during one outburst he rapidly stood up. He accidentally knocked a jock’s lunch tray and Bones groaned. Spock watched with amazement at another fight escalate and he caught Jim’s eye and the blonde winked. 

Fascinating.

**Author's Note:**

> comment and enjoy :)


End file.
